


If I can't trust my own mind, then who /can/ I trust?

by noodles_07



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, I cannot stress enough that this is angst, Not beta'd or proofread we die like men, Panic Attacks, Passing Out, Read at Your Own Risk, literally angst from one end to another, pure angst, short and not sweet, take care of yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodles_07/pseuds/noodles_07
Summary: I saw today's stream and speenran an angst fic I'm not sorryThis is like half ventfic because it's how I feel in my panic attacks so it was very theraputic to write
Relationships: None
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	If I can't trust my own mind, then who /can/ I trust?

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stress enough that this is pure angst and it contains
> 
> -A graphic description of a panic attack, including hyperventilating, lightheadedness and ears ringing  
> -Passing out  
> -Fear of not being able to trust your own mind  
> -also cursing  
> Please read with caution

“He can't be right- why not?- he wouldn't lie to us- would we do that?- no, we would remember, we remember things-”

_I can't breathe_

Ranboo brought one hand to his ribs, suddenly unable to breathe. _What the fuck no you can't breathe-_

The water clinging to his suit- why had he put his panic room in _water_ of all things- stung his skin as he sank to the ground, pinpricks of pain over his whole body as the ringing in his ears drowning out his frantic breathing.

“Okay okay okay it's okay just- just-” he choked on his own breath, dropping his head between his knees.

The music disc- meholli, because it had to be _meholli of_ _ **all discs-**_ seemed to mock him with its casual, steady hum.

“I'm lightheaded” he noted to the air, one hand fumbling for the book that he'd dropped as the other wrapped around his head- he couldn't tell if it was comforting him or boxing him in.

A dolphin whistled outside, barely noticeable over the ringing- the _shrieking-_ in his ears. His eyes were screwed shut, afraid that he couldn't trust his own senses as a splash of water slashed across his forehead.

With a soft _vrp_ and the soft sound of meholli mocking him, he slumped sideways, collapsing into the corner of the room that was supposed to be safe as his mind betrayed him.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Today's stream was a thing, huh?
> 
> Literally wrote this in less than twenty minutes lmao please don't be mean to me


End file.
